Doorbell
by MsTran
Summary: A door bell leads to candy, candy leads to threat, threat leads to personal invasion. Not that either of them had a thing to complain of.


**Disclaimer**

_Naruto belongs respectfully to Masashi Kishimoto._

A/N: It's been years since I've last written a fic regarding Naruto. I still recall the last and only one I've published reaching a considerable amount of reviews. I believe it was also my first fic I've published. However, as I've said, that was a long while back. My writing is nothing compared to what I'm capable of today, and I also grew out of anime after a long period of time. Apologies for taking it off.

Not to mention that I've yet to continue watching any of Naruto at all. Naruto was my top fave anime, and it's a little disappointing to know that I gradually lost interest in it. That said, I'm hoping to make this brief by displaying it in the more modern setting so as to not screw up anything. I also figured doing this may allow me to submerge back into worshipping anime as hard as I once did. Though, I'm not entirely convinced that'll ever happen, but it doesn't hurt to encourage these little ideas in hopes of more aspiration. This is dedicated to my once most loved pairing, Sasori x Sakura.

* * *

Sakura's petite frame sat languid up against the leather couch, her eyelids scantily lifting to reveal the drained liquid verdant emerald of her orbs. An apprehensive sigh escaped her her rosy lips as she propped up her elbow upon the arm rest, her head resting in the small of her palm. Clutched and put to use within her remaining free hand, her finger continually smashed the button of the remote control. The TV set before her incessantly switched from one channel to the next, ones of which evidently displayed nothing of utmost interest to her.

_Shame that I'm always coming home wasting more time, to this nonsense._

Head perpetually pounding, a final button smashing sent the TV screen blank and bare. The rose strands of her tussled hair matted along the sides of her beaded forehead as she disposed herself to the bathroom, stripping off her currently disgusting self. Being a waiter, running from table to table on a daily basis came to be quite the exercise. However, along with it comes low wages. Only reason she had of getting by was money primarily provided from her successful parents, several pounds of so dispensed each month. All of it had led to more than simply comfort. Yet, why couldn't she step up her game? Rather than depending her life on them. However, the rope of the well slacked, and it wasn't long before she realized they've given up on her. Not only did she have to suffer working long and busy hours, but she felt as if enlisting herself to this was simply out of her league. Even given the amount of opportunities, it had never been or seemed enough.

_Isn't there anymore I've been destined to do?_

The poor lass had just turned twenty-one, but life thus far had already made her feel as if her face was being shoved into the gravel. Considering her current state in life, perhaps she hadn't given it her all, since none of it was ever up to her standards. Conjuring even the best of efforts out of her own competence and earning nothing in result only told her upfront that she wasn't good enough. Whatever it was, it hit like a million bricks.

Shrugging off such cheap thoughts in her head, she reached out, turning on the metallic tap. The response was immediate, first allowing frigid drops contacting the top of her head, and steadily tepid water pouring and rushing along the slender outline of her body. With a last adjust of the tap, Sakura inclined her head back, eyes closed in the following pure bliss. This was exactly what she needed. The stream soothed away the ache that clawed at her limbs. Moist droplets had began forming along every inch of her body. Hand raised, her fingers came in contact with her soaked pink hair, dancing in the mess it was and ridding it of the knots time had given. The stress gradually faltered as she washed away, completely providing herself the means of a proper shower, then using the remaining time to indulge herself in the sensation of the still lukewarm water.

As if by instinct, her fingers steadily found its way at the entrance of her tight core. She had been so tempted for her fingers to stray further, seeing as how lifting much of this stress had still been so unrewarding. However, Sakura decided against it, her intentions composing of only relaxation.

Oblivious to the surrounding world, an abrupt, but distant sounding resonated all the way into the clouding steam of her shower. Sakura stilled, immediately cracking open her eyelids and heeding on, her blithe fingertips still resting at the side of the shower wall. The buzzard went on again, repeatedly now.

_Someone's at the door._

Interrupted, the rosette hastily turned off the tap, rushing to step out into the bare cold air of which settled allover her naked being. Reaching out, she grasped the soft, thirsty towel and wrapped its snug warmth around her dripping body. The pure white towel clung to her like a lover, draping itself about her sensuous curves as though in anticipation of an unforgettable night.

She had to admit that she found herself nearly slipping as she hastened along the polished stone tiles of the bathroom floor, rushing to put her slippers on. Flashing through the living room and down the small steps to the entrance, Sakura prompted herself to reach out to the door handle and pushing it open, only for the world to guarantee her a nonexistent happening.

Sakura blinked, taken aback as she leisurely leaned forward, peeking out left and right, studying both ends of the extensively vacant hallway of the hotel.

_What? _

Still tentative regarding it, she reluctantly examined the area again before stepping back in and shutting the door. Back still facing the door, she briefly stood there in questioning thought, only to recover from it and advancing away from the door. Navigating her way back into the bathroom, Sakura reached for a smaller towel this time, throwing it over her shoulders and dabbing away the moist droplets from her forehead. Humming a tune to herself, she made ways towards her bedroom in preparation to change, catching a brisk glimpse of a silver sack of candy sitting atop the living room coffee table in the admist of doing so.

After dawning upon realization, Sakura ceased her wavering moments. The nerves prickled upon her skin, and she tensed.

_Candy? I don't recall buying.._

Lip quivering, her jaded eyes gradually averted from the wall in front of her, now settling over towards the sack. Before the rosette could even completely register the fine imprint on the sack, a pure suave tone sliced through the deafening silence.

"What a minx. Leading me on, only to shut me out."

Sakura held the remainder of her breath, gulping an inaudible gulp as she contained the urge to face the direction of which the husky voice resonated. Her abject expression was still vigor from the rejuvenating shower. However, the rest of her peace of mind had now been mentally depleted. "It's gonna cost ya."

_What does he mean by that? _

The words didn't come, for fear had wavered beyond all else.

By impulse, Sakura instantly reached towards the closest object in her reach. Before being able to grasp the plant, the very breath liberated from her as she was then so laboriously doubled over onto the floor, heavy-weight established firm upon her. The hooded stranger settled on top of her with his hands firmly enclosed around the flexure of her neck.

"Get off of me!" She blared, thrashing in a mindless struggle with what little effort her strength could uphold. However, Sakura found she was unable to pry off his iron grip. From all that she could see, visible crimson strands protruded from the borders of his dark hoodie. Demeaning, large amber eyes seemingly smouldered through from the enclosed shadows of his hood.

"That's cute, sweetheart, really. I applaud your tenacity. However," The young bloke leaned forward, closing in on the boundaries, his breath intimately caressing against the bare of her neck. "-it'll get you nowhere."

Beet red, and defeated, her weakened limbs finally gave out.

It was almost antagonizing, it was. The way his tantalizing, velvet voice threatened her every vulnerable being. This was just like one of her many fantasies. He'd play the captor, and she'd play the resistor. So on, and so forth. However, this was real life, and the real deal was no doubt much worse.

"After disappointing me the way you did, why don't you be a dear and give me the best of what you can offer, huh?"

She could feel the way his pallid lips curved into a devious, placid smile against her ear. All the while dirty work was done from below, his nimble fingers prizing its way beneath the hem of her towel.

Her eyes narrowed in utmost disgust from his profound atrocity. "You're dis-" Not a moment granted did he allow her to speak, to respond, to say a _damned_ blasted word. His lips came crashing down against the small of her neck, wet wandering tongue trails enveloping nice and moist. With every inch traveled, Sasori deliberately sucked and nipped on the endless path of sweet flesh, his sharp nose occasionally coming in contact against her damp, sleek hair. Sakura parted her lips, eyes shut in bittersweet sensation, her breath rendering shaky and incoherent. As an act of opposition, she pressed a palm onto his surprisingly well-built chest and settled for pushing him away.

However, to no avail, his roaming fingers only progressed further from below, now hovering along her navel. Strangely enough, why was she so encouraged in the thought of entangling her fingers into his hair so? It seemed as if years of neglecting her own needs had finally taken its toll on her. Perhaps this was just the thing she truly needed, and now that it finally knocked on her door, she wasn't going to leave it untended to. Her efforts slackened, conceding to his every whim and touch. She could feel her thigh-length bath towel loosening, air promptly rushing through the littlest of gaps. Cold as it was, the reside of his warm fingers made up for it, touching all the right places.

Sasori, on the other hand, sensing lack of retaliation in the comely gem before him - urged himself on. This time, he promptly bit her neck just hard enough for a print, earning a sharp groan from her lips. It was as though he appreciated her struggling more than anything else. It seemed to satisfy and pleasure his every sadism.

"Is this fight all you can put up?"

Blood rushed to her very face, scarlet gradually spreading upon the width of her cheeks.

_Goddamn, he sounds almost disappointed with me. Gods, no. I'm the resistor. Guess I may as well be a good girl and play my part._ Sakura bit her lip.

_Maybe that'll make him encourage him to urge on._

Without thinking twice, the rosette roughly clutched onto the fabric of his chest, shoving him back with all her might and ushering away. With the distance now set between them, the redhead grabbed her at an arm's length and wrenched her clashing right back into him. Admist the chaos, her towel slipped off her curves, leaving no one else, but him to notice so. Not that he had anything to say about it. Saved him the time and effort to peel it off.

Her bare bosom pressed up against his firm chest, his palm roughly kneading through her smooth pink locks as her lips met his own ones. The way his lips danced, guiding her own to correspond in an exciting, frantic manner. Sasori withdrew, Sakura immediately regarded his sexual allure and abandon. He gave her a moment of breath before charging back in at full force, now introducing his tongue to hers.

It all became evident of who had the upper hand, and who used their dominance to control their share of the land. Their little doing was like playing a fair game of tennis, but he was winning. The rosette, of whom was still caught in a daze, immediately gasped from the unforgiving slam she had earned from below. Pleased with the reaction, Sasori repeated once more, a little harder each time in exchange of a whimper. At this point in time, he had already received more than several moans in response. Sakura took it upon herself to do the rest, pleasuring herself to her heart's content. Daringly, she had then found the nerve to tug back his hood, her slender fingers meeting his soft red mess of hair.

She was taken aback, marveled by his astounding features. A lass like her could not even begin to compare to his refinement. What was such a beautiful man doing trifling with such a tedious woman? Whatever the reason, she surely didn't hold any complaints. His free palm traced down the line of her spine, lowering even further to fondle her shapely buttocks. Each cheek fit nice and snug within his wide palm. Her breath hitched as he slammed himself right up against her core, and a second time sent her arms clutching over the length of his wide shoulder. Even under the fabric of his clothes, damn could she feel _everything._

Though, perhaps, he may be a bit too big.

Sasori merely chuckled, deigning to lean in to the poor girl, responding with the most unexpected.

"Gotcha."

"..."

It was as if the abrupt response had engrossed the entire world itself.

"Listen," He began. "I know I'm cruel for doing this, but I have a knack for jokes and pranks such as this one."

Sakura, stunned, blinked in utter disconcertion. "What?"

He sharply exhaled from his nose. "Have to say, I'm a sucker for pink-heads. I know, embarrassing."

Purely offended, she had only eyed him down with remarkably infuriated, verdant eyes. "You're not that appealing. If you were, we'd of done so much more, I assure you."

His eyebrow quirked in utmost amusement, directing her that knowing smile. Now she resorts to stating lies out of anger? Geez. How uptight could she be? On the other hand, she was all too well aware of how highly he depicted himself to be. That arrogant brat.

"Tch, please. If I was that gorgeous, I'd only fog up your mirror." He smirked. "Now we wouldn't want to do that, now would we?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Sakura immediately sprung off of him, and wrapped herself back in the cozy towel of which she had now seemed to have a sudden interest in. It was way more interesting compared to this heartless bastard.

"Then what's the deal with the candy?"

"Oh, that? You've got to be kidding. I can't play my special card in the book without bringing along some candy as an offering of forgiveness afterwards. I came prepared. Besides, who doesn't like candy?"

She merely scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. If you think the worth of candy's going to be enough to buy my forgiveness, you'd better turn straight around and walk out that door. I don't even know you."

"Yet you were all over me, weren't you?"

Eyes irked, Sakura cleared her throat, tossing a blatant question as if to save face.

"Why me?"

"Why not? I was bored tonight, and you, my dear, made it all the better. Cut me some slack, woman. Blame the world for not offering me other interesting enough things to tend to."

Considering the lack of response, Sasori nodded as if to himself and rose from the floor, ticketing himself a leave without another word. Following his absence, Sakura's debilitated eyes diverted upon the sack of candy located slack on the coffee table, sweat still beading along her forehead from the intense foreplay prior.

_Even though it was an act, why am I feeling so disappointed?_

Sakura reached out, grasping the sack and relieving it of its various contents. Sprawled in her surrounding had been a variety of sweets. Studying several brands of candy, ranging from bars to kisses of which all pertained to chocolate, she randomly selected a small hard candy. Tossing it into her mouth, her tongue ran over it several times, savoring every growing flavor.

_I'm guessing he likes chocolate._

* * *

A/N: Well, would you look at that sick bait. Mad at me? Awe, get over it. I can't help that I'm a tease. I'll consider throwing in some real action in a second final chapter after you kneel on your knees, and beg.

No, but seriously. Do review if you want me to put it into consideration.

Now, hurry along. You're still here? For pete's sake, SCRAM.


End file.
